


but I Dont wanna

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, beca has to get a hair cut, complete mitchsen fluff, shes gunna be a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: Beca's manager doesn't thing that her hair is "edgy" enough.





	

Beca pouted at her manager and beca Mitchell did not pout. Her manager decide her hair hair wasnt edgy enough, and was too long. 

"But I love my hair!" Beca had her hair swooped to one side and was absentmindedly playing with it. 

"You Dont have to cut it to short, maybe five inches off beca its almost to your ass" 

"Five inches! Its taken me years to keep it this long..." Her manager sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "fine three inches and color it." 

"Okay...." 

 

* * *

Beca slowly marched into the hair salon, pouting like a child. 

"Good morning miss, Stacie can shampoo you now?" The redheaded receptionest smiled at her. Beca nodded rather than spoke still wearing a small pout. 

"Right this way" a tall brunette started walking towards the shampooing area, beca followed her and sat in the chair Stacie gestured to. 

"You Dont seem very happy to be here." 

"I'm not my manager is making me cut my hair" beca's pout grew larger and Stacie thought she was the cutest costumer today. 

"Awe you poor thing, Aubrey will take good care of you I promise, she's the best stylist in Atlanta." Beca seemed to relax at that and enjoyed Stacie's skilled fingers working through her hair. 

 

When Stacie finished with beca's hair she lead the short brunette towards the blonde hair stylist. 

"Bree you've got a pouter" 

"Oh gre-" Aubrey turned to look at her and was cut off by how beautiful beca was, they're was still a pout adorning her face. "Oh" Stacie smirked at the blonde,

"I know right?" She sat the brunette in the chair closest to Aubrey, Stacie winked at the blonde before turning to the next customer. 

"What'll it be?" 

"Three inches past my shoulder and colored blonde.."Beca's pout grew as she said those words.

" not a big fan of haircuts?" 

"I love my hair.." Aubrey hummed in agreement raking her hands through beca's long curls making beca's eyes flutter closed and a small moan escape her lips. Aubrey's mouth went dry and her hands stilled in the brunettes hair, she cleared her throat before picking up a pair of scissors. 

"You gotta be still okay? 

" Kay.." Beca watched Aubrey's movements closely in the mirror. She closed her eyes tightly when Aubrey began cutting and only opened them when the blonde finished. 

"Done, now well color it blonde was it?" Beca nodded and flinched when Aubrey picked up a white bottle and began to color her hair. 

 

Twenty minutes later when Aubrey had finished beca looked at her hair in the mirror and smiled for the first time that day. 

"I love it! Thank you!" She turned and gave the blonde a large hug, something rare for beca. Aubrey was surprised at the force of the hug but eagerly hugged the beautiful woman back. 

"Your welcome" the blonde smiled. 

"Hey would you maybe like to..go on a date with me?" 

"I'd love that" Aubrey beamed at the brunette. "I'd love that very much" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated ❤


End file.
